Until The Time Has Come, We Are Counting On You
by AishaZero9i18r
Summary: Night is usually time where extraordinary things happen. But at the same time... (genre, Characters and summary can be changed for each chapter)


" _Why, mom? Why dad?"_

" _You need to stay here, my dear... It's way safer."_

" _But I want to be together with mom and dad… why I must stay here alone?"_

" _Listen to me, my son… I know you want to stay together with us, but it's too dangerous up there. Here"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Take this cap. I give this just for you. You are special, and you need to cover it, so nobody knows who you are… and in case if you miss us"_

" _We will visit you once in a few times, I know you can take care of yourself in this planet"_

" _But mom, dad, I will be alone. Nobody will accompany me. I don't even know anybody in this planet."_

" _My son, I know somebody who can accompany you."_

"… _.. Who?"_

" _Your grandfather, people here always call him Tok Aba. He lives somewhere on an island called Rintis Island. He owns a Kokotiam for years and have perfect cover, no one knows who actually he is."_

" _Kokotiam? Cocoa…."_

" _You can visit him if you want, but don't forget your main mission, don't ever leave planet earth until the time has come."_

"… _."_

" _We are so sorry dear for leaving you here alone, but this is for your own safety too. It's for your own future."_

"… _.. I guess so."_

" _We are counting on you, Boi…"_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story (and maybe the headcanons?)**

 **Boboiboy © Monsta**

 **Genre: what is genre? I don't even know the genre of this story XD**

 **Rating: K+ I guess?**

 **Warning! OOC, Semi-Canon and Theory related stuff, Typo, Sudden time skips and flashbacks, etc.**

.

.

.

.

Night. A time where usually people are sleeping, having a long rest after they finished their exhausting day full of activities. But night is not only time for sleep. Night is not fully silent and peace. Some activity is still in action, filling the dark part of the earth from nothingness, and keep it alive. A train zoomed across the strait, sliding on it's rail from the big city to a small island called Rintis Island, bringing dozens of passengers inside it's belly. Not only adult, there's a 10 years old boy, with an orange dinosaur cap, sitting on one of the train chair, holding his favorite soccer ball, can't wait to arrive to the destination.  
.

.

.

.

"ATOOOK!"

"BOBOIBOOOOY!"

The shouting voice between a boy and an old man, calling each other as they approach like a magnet, doesn't know how long they haven't meet each other, one of the reason why they both ended up by hugging the wrong person. But they don't care, as long as they meet each other and nothing suspicious happen, everything will be just fine.

.

.

.

.

"And here is your room, Boboiboy."

He entered the room that his grandfather shows him. A small simple bedroom on upstairs of the house. With a cosmic-themed decoration, dark blue walls with a touch of white dots in some places, complete with solar-system decoration hanged from the roof. The boy was so amazed with the room that his grandfather decorates, but deep down…

He approached the window and looked out the view. He can see the view of the surrounding environment, buildings from the town, and the night sky…

.

.

.

.

He was lying down on his bed, breathing fast, exhausted from running to get back his grandfather's stolen cocoa powder. He told his grandfather about it, but he didn't believe his grandson. They keep arguing, without noticing something had been replaced. The boy began to talk to his ball.

"My dear ball, you're the only one who understand me. How can I make Tok aba believe in me?"

"I KNOW HOW!"

Without any sign, the ball transformed into a yellow round robot with black color at some part of it and a pair of blue-sky eyes. Shocked because of a sudden answer, the boy reflected, throw the robot on the air and did the manuver of bicycle kick, unintentionally kick the robot out of his room thru the window. Feeling guilty, he went outside and checked the thrown robot.

"You… you are the gang of Adudu!"

"Adudu? But my name is Ochobot!"

"WHAT DID YOU WANT FROM ME? TELL IT!"

"Eh? I want to give you power"

"Power…?"

"Yes, Power! HYAAAARGHGH!"

A blue light beacon glows from the robot to the sky, giving 2 hi-tech watches full of responsibilities, untamed and unknown power. The boy tries to use the power. It's kind of uncontrolled at first, like letting the beasts get out from their cage, but the boy somehow manages to tame those wild pack.

"Wow, with this elemental power, I'm now a SUPERHERO! ..."

"… _..Don't ever leave planet earth until the time has come."_

" _But dad, what if those bad guys manage to find me? What if they find Tok Aba and the last cocoa plantation?"_

" _You don't need to worry, my son. We will send you something special. Make some friends, protect the kokotiam, your beloved one, your friend, and the earth."_

" _I… I don't know if…. I can actually do this…."_

" _My dear, you said that you want to be a superhero, saving the universe from the evil force. Just think that this is your pre-training before you safe the galaxy and the universe. You need to start from the little things, before you finally doing something big."_

"… _.."_

Time has passed. A lot of things happened during that time. The boy had make up some friends, fight several times with Adudu, the green square-headed alien that want to steal his grandfather's cocoa powder, protect Kokotiam and upgrade his elemental power to stage 2, but real life is real life. School break is almost over. He needs to go back. Separated from somebody who love is a pain, even with the person you just know recently.

"Uhuhuhu….. you promise to visit us again in the next holiday, promise okay, PROMISE!?"

"Hey Gopal, don't cry like that, I promise I will visit you again in the next holiday."

"Boboiboy, don't you dare forget about us woo, especially Gopal, I bet he will cry during your absences."

"How can I forget you guys…"

Yes…. How can he forget his adventures with his new friends? Fighting Adudu together, tries to get his memory back because splitting into three different people for so long, trapped inside video game with Gopal while Ying and Yaya help them to get out of the game, met the character from the video game (a.k.a. Papa Zola) in real life, feed him with food-transformed sandals, trapped again inside dream bubbles…. And dozens more. How can he forget those things? He will miss all of it….

"Here Boboiboy, i made you some biscuits so you can eat inside the train."

"Ummm…."

"Just take it Boboiboy….. It's exhausting to make these biscuits…."

"Umm…. Okay, okay…. I'll take it"

…except Yaya's biscuits. He promised that he will throw it somewhere safe from other people so no more victims will take those horrible unnatural toxics.

The steel snake arrived, floating on it's rail, stop for few minutes, resting from it's long journey. The boy doesn't have much time to chit-chat. He needs to say farewell and get inside the train. He walked, passing other people without knowing that there's a person who know….

"Hehehe… Yeah Awesome!"

The train door closed, the snake began to slide again to sunset direction, leaving the station and the island, and continue the journey again.

.

.

.

.

 **English**

 ***Stare this trashy and weird piece of writing***

… **. Don't ask me why I did this. My brain is still affected by theories and other crazy stuffs. I like to do some character and plot study. This story is about "what if-"/enough! Don't make this entry getting longer!**

 **Ok ok ok. For fellow reader's out there, I can't promise if I will continue this fanfic (but I really want to tho….) because it's very hard to get the feeling for writing this piece and I'm not so sure if I can do more character study for other chara and link these things up so….. just hoping I can make chapter 2 /get kicked out of the room**

 **Bahasa Indonesia**

 ***menatap layar laptop dan baca ulang fanfic ga masuk akal ini***

… **jangan tanya kenapa aku buat ginian. Otakku masih mikirin dan menghayati teori2 dan hal aneh lainnya. Ku suka buat character dan story plot study dan aku nyoba buat dalam bentuk fanfic. Cerita ini tentang " Seandainya-"/WEH CUKUP! Jangan buat chapter ini kepanjangan!**

 **Ok ok. Untuk para reader tercinta diluar sana….. aku nggak bisa janji kalau aku bakal bikin chapter 2 dari fanfic ini. Aslinya, aku ngetik juga ngarang2 aja sih… /dibacok sekampung**

 **Nyari feel buat ngetik aja juga susah sih… aku juga nggak tahu kalau aku bisa ngelakuin character study buat karakter lain dan nyambungin ke plot, jadi… berdo'a saja. Anggap aja rejeki kalau aku bisa nge publish chapter 2.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Btw, here's lil bonus. I guess?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _This is private pang to the main control. I found the power watch wielders, but one of them went to another place. I'm afraid if I follow the separated one, I'll lose the other wielders."_

"… _that's okay. As I said before, I know you need time to get those watches, so stay on where-ever you are now, and wait until that person come back. I think I know who is the other power watch wielder….."_

" _Ca…. captain, you can feel that aura too!?"_

" _Yeah…. He is one of my acquaintance's relative, but I keep a promise to keep his identity secret. Just think he's a normal human earth until the time has come…."_

"… _yes captain."_

" _Good luck, my little brother…"_

" _Thank you…. Big bro…"_

 **Mind to Review? ;'3')**

 **Have a nice day btw ^w^)/**


End file.
